There are Just Some Things you Shouldn't Ask
by i hate umbrellas
Summary: This is just a fluffy one-shot it's not supposed to be serious, what if Draco questions Hermione on her two boyfriends and her answer is unexpected.


**There Are Just Some Things You Should Not Ask**

Hermione was exhilarated when she became head girl, she had been working her butt off for years to achieve such a honourable position. She was so happy that when she found out that Malfoy would be head boy, she didn't even bat an eyelid, and she just kept dancing around in her daydream.

"Daydream's over, kiddo," Malfoy said cockily throwing a book at the girls head trying to stop her from acting all freaky. She simply danced out of its way but at least she stopped spinning it was making him dizzy.

Hermione glared at the boy in front of her, "You didn't have to resort to violence," she growled before turning on her hip and storming to the stairs that led to her bedroom. She was not going to let Malfoy ruin her mood, she deserved this position a lot more than he did and he was not going to destroy that.

"So Hermione," she froze one foot on the stairs, "I can call you Hermione, can't I?" he asked with mock sweetness, she was not fooled and continued up the stairs. "Hermione, we live together now, we might as well get to know each other."

Hermione still didn't trust the little ferret but she wasn't one to turn down a truce, after all they were going to live together, for a whole year!

When she turned around she found Draco sitting on one of the sofas beckoning her to sit down too. She walked over and sat down slowly, "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Don't you want to go first?"

"Are you a Death Eater?" Hermione asked matter-of-factly.

"Oh no no no, how could you even ask such a thing, I know I may have been a prat in my past years but I would never become a Death Eater. Now it's my turn. Why are the golden trio so close, it's it because you always do their homework or do you provide them with something more than that?" Draco said sinisterly but Hermione didn't notice.

"What are you getting at Malfoy? Spit it out, I know you're just jealous of our friendship, what with you having no friends," Malfoy faked looking hurt, "What Malfoy did I hit a nerve?"

"No no you're right. I don't have any friends but at least I don't sleep with people to make them like me."

Hermione was shocked and hurt, "I only slept with him once,"

Malfoy looked up shocked, he was so sure that Hermione was a virgin. "Are you being serious, you slept with Ron, I heard rumours but I didn't th…"

"No, I only slept with Harry once, but Harry wouldn't do that or he would have stopped talking to me after he slept with me..."

Draco couldn't believe what he just heard, "Does Ron know,"

"No way," Hermione said horrified. "Ron thinks he took my virginity."

"Hermione, are you on truth serum?"

Hermione's eyes widened, she hadn't just said that, it was just Draco's comment had hit a nerve and she wanted to justify herself. "Ha ha ha," she guffawed, "You actually believed me!"

"Cut the act Granger, I saw your eyes widen in shock, don't worry I'm not going to tell the whole school,"

"Your not?" she asked surprised.

"No, I'm only going to tell the Slytherins, and then they're going to tell the whole school,"

"You foul, loathsome b…"

"Wait, I hadn't finished, there is a catch,"

The brunette eyed him suspiciously. "What catch, I'm not going to like it, am I?"

"Probably not, but it could be worst. You could be offering your precious first time to me but because you don't have that, you will only be offering a simple one-night-stand."

"What, that's just as bad!"

"Say something other than yes or it will upgrade to mistress,"

The girl could only stare in shock at the evil blond and she couldn't help but notice how buff he was. "Yes," she conceded.

"Didn't expect you to give in straight away, I was looking forward to a mistress,"

"Don't you need to be married for one of those?"

"Mistress, ten days!"

"What?"

"Twenty, I told you not to say anything other than yes,"

"That's totally unfair, I agreed!"

"Fine," Draco sulked. "Go and get yourself ready."

"Now, we're going to, well you know, now!"

"Yes, I'm not giving you time to think your way out of your predicament," Hermione dropped her gaze, how did he know that she had been planning to find a way to trick him into secrecy, using her brains and not her body.

"How do I know you're going to keep your word?"

"Because I am a Malfoy and a Slytherin and I always keep my word,"

"That's reason not to trust you,"

Damn Draco thought, it looked like he was going to have to resort to a spell. "I Draco Lucius Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy clan, vow, with this girl as my witness, that if she has sex with me tonight then I will not disclose her secret. The secret in question is that she has had sexual relations including her loosing her virginity to a one Mr Harry Potter. Is there anything you would like to add?"

"Why did you have to be so graphic?"

"On the badge of Malfoy I am bound to my word…" he flicked his wand in a delicate manner, "You better have not had anything to add. I had to word it precisely so there are no misinterpretations to our agreement."

"On the badge of Malfoy"

"Some certain pureblood families put their badges forward in co-operation, there's no other way to trust, otherwise,"

"It looks like I have no choice, heir to the Malfoy clan," Hermione said weakly.

"Actually I am the sole heir; if I die then the clan dies with me." Draco said smugly, like he was hiding something. "And you always have choices."

Draco took Hermione's hand in his and led her to his room. By the time she cleared the last step she was a nervous wreck. "Draco I don't think I can do this,"

"Sure you can, you did it with your friends, I couldn't do that. This will be much easier."

"But…"

"Look you have until midnight."

The petite girl looked up at the grey eyed man in front of her. He was being so kind at the moment, she liked it, but why did she have to do this."

"…" she nodded solemnly.

"Don't look so sad, it will ruin the mood,"

Hermione smiled despite herself and Draco pulled her into a gentle kiss pushing her down onto the bed.

*£*£*£

She was surprised that he didn't kick her out afterwards but she wasn't complaining; that would have been really embarrassing. Instead he had dosed off and she was just surveying his sleeping figure. He turned in his sleep, the cover falling off his arm a little. What was that? There was a black blemish on his arm, she pulled the cover down lower to reveal… The Dark Mark.


End file.
